


Netflix and Phil

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, one shots, spoop, stupid fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid little story where Dan is a scaredy-cat and Phil has to protect his frightened boyfriend while binge watching horror films. Suddenly, Dan hears strange noises coming from to different rooms of his shared flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoopy scary stuff for Halloween...yeah :P

    “Pffft, this isn’t really a horror film, is it?” Dan scoffed, laying on his boyfriend, clinging to him rather tightly. “This stuff is for kids!” he continued, trying to act as if what he was watching didn’t scare him at all. Though Phil was used to this and could see right through him, he went along with it in order to reassure Dan that he was, what he believed to be, “the brave one in the relationship”. He gave himself this title after getting a spider out of the sink once while Phil was away. He was of course very proud of that accomplishment.

 

“AHHH!” Dan yelped, tugging on to Phil’s shirt and clinging to him, bringing them closer together. He pulled the blue and green blanket they shared over his face to hide. It was a jump-scare, something Phil thought Dan would’ve been used to by now, but apparently not.

“Wow Dan, not scared at all, are you?” Phil said, a cocky tone in his voice as he mocked Dan.

“No, shut up! I just…wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” The brow haired boy said sternly.

“Sure, sure. I completely believe you, Dan.” He smiled at his boyfriend and held him closely. “Do you need another blanket to hide in?”

 “Yes…I mean no! I mean…yes but not for the reason you said.” He replied, stuttering. Phil found it cute how desperate he was to hide the fact that he was scared and a bit jumpy. The blue eyed boy laughed chuckled under his breath and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and pushing Dan off of him.

“Alright tough guy, I’ll be right back.” He smiled at him and walked out of the room. “You want tea too, Danny?” He called out from the kitchen.

“Five sugars.” He responded sleepily, resting his head on the armrest of the couch and closing his eyes.

 

Once the young man had left the room, Dan started to feel somewhat uneasy. The feeling you get when you know you’re being watched and that you’re not alone. He felt eyes all around him, the hairs on his arms and back of his neck stood up. The living room had gone cold.                                 


End file.
